


The Dotted Line

by Malapropian



Series: Steter Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Mutually Beneficial Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/pseuds/Malapropian
Summary: “You want to pay me for my company. For sex. You want to be…”He couldn’t quite get the words out. In his head, it seemed outrageous, but how could he be surprised after all the money. The attention.The flirting.“Your sugar daddy?” Peter finished. His lip curled a bit. “I prefer to think of it another way.”





	The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over from tumblr! You can still see it on [my blog](http://dialmformaledictions.tumblr.com/post/176349124066/the-dotted-line) with basically identical text. (I probably changed about three words.)

There was something almost charming in the way Peter Hale seemed happy to throw money around, and he seemed to possess a never-ending supply of hundred dollar bills. So when Peter slid him a crisp hundred, Stiles had smiled and taken it, waiting for the hook. It wasn’t the first time some rich asshole had given him a ridiculous tip, or even the first time that someone had tipped him with the expectation of _extra services_.

But there hadn’t been a hidden hook in Peter’s offer. Not one that Stiles could see.

Peter just kept coming around to his gas station, always asking for him, Stiles. If he was busy, Peter would sit in his car and count out those endless hundreds, smirking at Stiles while he laid out a line of bills on his dash.

Once, Stiles had let him wait. He’d wanted to see how far Peter would go. He’d wound up with over a thousand dollars that day. 

When he’d admitted that the rest of the guys hated his guts over Peter’s generosity, Peter came in and _made it rain_. Every employee on shift had gone home significantly richer and happier with Stiles.

All things considered, was it any surprise to have Peter pull up and ask for his company? For them to have dinner at an outrageous restaurant with a dress code he had no hope of meeting except for the new outfit waiting for him in the back of the car? 

“I had a great time,” Stiles said, wiping nervous sweat on his pants and hoping that it wouldn’t stain, or worse, that Peter would notice when he reached over and touched him. He’d been doing it all night, little touches on his knee that were creeping higher and higher. 

“Good.” Peter smirked and lit a fresh cigar. Sweet smoke filled the air of their private dining room. “I’m glad the clothes fit you.”

He eyed Stiles critically, going so far as to run his hand from shoulder to wrist. He left his hand there, hot fingers circling Stiles’s bony wrist, like the gentlest bondage. 

“Mostly fit,” Peter amended. “I had to guess at your measurements.”

“No no,” Stiles rushed to assure him. “You did a great job. Seriously. Nothing off the rack has ever fit me like this. It’s amazing.”

“You should have the finest.” Peter leaned closer. “You could have the finest. If you let me.”

Stiles’s heart pounded. That sounded like… that couldn’t be what it sounded like. “What do you mean,” he asked, hearing his own voice as though from far away.

“I mean,” Peter paused to pull an envelope from his jacket pocket, “I could take care of you from now on, Stiles. If you’d like.”

He pushed the envelope over to Stiles on a fresh plate he’d conjured up from somewhere, all while maintaining the steady pressure around his wrist.

“Why don’t you look over the benefits package and let me know what you think.”

Stiles grabbed his champagne and downed it. He let Peter pour him two more glasses before he felt able to open the envelope. 

It held a contract, a fairly straightforward one from what Stiles could tell. He read it over until the letters blurred, but nothing terrible leapt out at him.

“You want to pay me for my company. For sex. You want to be…” 

He couldn’t quite get the words out. In his head, it seemed outrageous, but how could he be surprised after all the money. The attention. _The flirting._

“Your sugar daddy?” Peter finished. His lip curled a bit. “I prefer to think of it another way.”

“What way?”

“I like you, Stiles. I could do a lot for you, for your future. Would it be so bad to promise me your time and exclusive attention in exchange for anything you could want?” Peter’s thumb stroked his wrist, pressed at the pulse point. Surely he could feel how it raced at his touch.

Stiles laughed at the explanation, giddy with champagne and Peter’s closeness. The world sounded so simple when you were super rich and handsome. “That’s it, huh? Just let you have me however you want me in exchange for the world.”

“What do you say, Stiles?”

Stiles hesitated. He licked his lips and looked down. 

In the silence, Peter scooted in close, rearranging them so that Stiles was half-sitting on him. With his other hand, he tipped up Stiles’s chin and looked straight into his eyes. “What’ll it be,” he breathed, “yes? Or no?”

Stiles stared into Peter’s pretty blue eyes, at the way they crinkled in the corners when he smiled. He did a lot of that when Stiles was around. He thought about the dead end job and eating ramen for weeks, about how he could barely afford to take classes part time. Years of drudgery for little reward stretched out in his mind’s eye.

If this was the hook, he couldn’t see the harm in swallowing.

“So…” Stiles licked his lips, watching the way Peter followed the movement, empowered by the knowledge that Peter with his money and his life had chosen him before all others. “Where do I sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and keeping it short was part of the enjoyment... but I could see writing more in this universe if I got ideas. I have no idea if I'd want to do one-shots or something longer, but you all see how I do with WIPs. <.<
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you noticed any errors or think I should add a tag. Or just to say you liked it. :)


End file.
